Dark Slayer's Curse
by Linnaea1731
Summary: AU Kagome is found by Inu-Yasha and Miroku in the desert, naked and badly beaten. How did this happen and who did it?
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** I'm going to keep chapters shorter. It was always easier for me to read this way on a computer, so it's how I prefer to post my writings.

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and never will, own Inu-Yasha.

_Shit! Oh, Shit! They're gonna catch me!_

"Damn it!" Kagome ran as fast as she could to escape from her pursuers.

"I see her!" came a male voice somewhere from the left.

"There she is!" came another. "Hurry up! She's headed for the desert!"

Kagome looked back to see how close they were…That was her downfall. She stumbled, giving them enough time to catch her. She screamed as she felt arms wind around her. _No!_ She struggled frantically. "You foolish woman. Did you honestly believe you could escape us?"

"I think we need to teach her a lesson, Boss."

"Yeah, no one gets away with killin' one of our men! Right, guys?" There was a chorus of cheers from the men.

The man they referred to as 'Boss' looked indifferently as he said, "Beat her and leave her to die in the deep in the desert." He shoved her into the arms of one of his men. "Other than that, do as you wish." He turned to walk away.

"No!" She cried, increasing her struggle ten-fold. "Let me go, assholes! No!" She fought, kicking and biting. Doing her best to remember the self-defense her father had taught her long ago.

He paused, looking back at her with a slight smirk on his face. "Goodbye…_Kags_."

"Don't you dare call me that, you bastard!"

"You wound me, Kagome. You had insisted I call you that before." He said in a hurt voice that was so obviously fake. "Ah, well, such is life. Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha.

"I really, really, really _hate_ camels!" Miroku grumbled. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Inu."

Inuyasha sighed. If the human weren't so slow and clumsy in the desert he would have made him walk. Now he was wishing he had. _Maybe I shoulda left him at the hotel. Yeah, right. As if he'd stay outta trouble. _ "I told you you'd see lots of beautiful wenches, begging to bear your children. It's that easy."

"Yeah, well, there haven't been _any_ women! Not even an old, fat one."

"I lied."

"But that's not fair! You said—"

Inuyasha spun to look at him, ready to pummel him into the ground. "It's not my fault the only thing you seem to be able to think with is your dick! I'm really starting to think you don't have any brains. You have a wife for god's sake!"

Their guide suddenly stopped, ending the bickering. "Oi, Wolf? What's the hold up? Why'd you stop?" Inuyasha demanded. Kouga only pointed in ahead of himself, entirely too shocked to speak.

A few feet in front of him laid a girl, naked and badly beaten. "My God," breathed Inuyasha, "Is she dead?"

"Only one way to find out," Miroku said gravely as he hopped of his camel. He checked for a pulse, and cried, "Alas, the poor maiden is dead!"

"…Wa…ter…" the girl croaked through parched lips.

"It's a miracle!" Miroku declared, praising the gods.

"You idiot! You thought she was dead!" yelled Inuyasha.

"That was an honest mistake!"

"Honest mistake my ass, you stupid—"

Kouga knelt down beside her. "Drink." He ordered softly, gently lifting her head, resting the edge of the bottle to her lips.

She gratefully took large gulps, trying to quench her undying thirst, faintly hearing two men arguing in the background. "Thank you…" she whispered, just seconds before losing consciousness again.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update. I had a final paper due this week. Sixteen pages long. Yuk. But it's done now!

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **Yep, still don't own Inuyasha.

"Augh," Kagome grunted as she sat up. "I hurt everywhere."

"Miss? You really shouldn't be getting up just yet," came a male voice from across the room.

"I'm fine."

"You sure look it." He mumbled, staring at her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to stare at other? Why the hell are you looking at me that way?" She went to inspect herself, and then noticed the reason for his staring. "Damn," she muttered, as she pulled the blankets up to cover her breasts, realizing that someone must have undressed her to examine her wounds. She looked back toward the rude man. "Who are you?"

"Miroku Houshi, at your service. And you are?"

"Kagome." She replied missing Miroku's startled look.

He recovered quickly, "You got a last name, sweetheart?"

"Not one that you need to know…And _don't_ call me 'sweetheart'."

"MIROKU! I told you to stay OUT of this room!" A small brunette appeared in the doorway, noticing Kagome. "Oh! You're awake. I'm Sango Houshi…Yes, this idiot is my husband who is going to get his ass kicked later for this." She finished glaring at Miroku. "OUT. NOW."

"But," He got an evil glint in his eyes. "Why can I not stay in here with you and admire the figures of two beautiful ladies?"

His wife glared daggers at him, ready to kill him.

"Mr. Houshi," Kagome growled, "I highly suggest you leave. NOW."

"Y-yes, ma'am." He stuttered as he fled from the angry women, knowing he had pushed Sango too far.

Kagome looked at Sango incredulously. "How can you stand being married to such a pervert?!"

The anger left Sango's face, and she smiled, blushing slightly. "Honestly, he's not all that bad. He didn't ask you to bear his children, did he?" She watched as Kagome shook her head. "If he didn't love me, he would have asked." She smiled. "Anyway, Kagome, I came in here to bring you some clean clothes. You looked to be about my size." She set the clothing down on the end of the bed.

"Thank you," Kagome said shyly.

"No problem," Sango started to leave the room. "If you feel up to it, breakfast is waiting downstairs." She called over her shoulder as she walked out.


End file.
